warped_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
Molotov (band)
Background Molotov is a Mexican rock band formed in Mexico City in September of 1995 consisting of Tito Fuentes, Micky Huidobro, Paco Ayala and Randy Ebright. In July 1997, they released their debut album ¿Dónde Jugarán las Niñas?, which took its name partly from Maná's album ¿Dónde Jugarán los Niños? generating controversy with stores refusing to sell it because of its lyrics and cover. Molotov received a recognition without precedent for a hip-hop group in Spanish. Urban publications such as Vibe said about them: "music is incendiary by nature… with darts poisoned aimed directly to the heart of the oppressive paternalism of the government."1 For example, the song "Gimme Tha Power" contained lyrics such as "Hay que arrancar el problema de raíz y cambiar el gobierno de nuestro país" (translated: We have to rip out the problem by the roots and change the government of our country). These lyrics reflected aspects of the tumultuous political climate of the late 1990s. In 2000, popular vote elected a president from a different political party than that which had held the presidency, uninterrupted, since 1940 (see Politics of Mexico). In 1998 Molotov released Molomix, an album with remixes of Donde Jugarán...?, including a version of the classic Queen song "Bohemian Rhapsody" titled "Rap, Soda y Bohemia", and a new song, "El Carnal de las estrellas", which attacks the Mexican television network Televisa, as a response to its refusal to air the band's videos. In September 1999, Apocalypshit was released and the band toured Europe, including Russia and were also a part of the 1999 Vans Warped Tour. In 2001, after a couple of years of touring, they took a rest by contributing to the soundtrack of the films Y tu mamá también (in which the soundtrack was nominated for a Grammy) and Atlético San Pancho,. They were part of the Watcha Tour 2000, which included 17 shows with Los Enanitos Verdes, Aterciopelados, Café Tacuba, and A.N.I.M.A.L. In 2003, the band's new album, Dance and Dense Denso, was released with the Grammy-winning single, "Frijolero," which became the band's biggest hit to date. In 2004, the band released Con Todo Respeto, which consisted of covers of groups such as The Misfits, Beastie Boys, ZZ Top, and Los Toreros Muertos. On January 18, 2007, Molotov's official website addressed a separation rumor, saying that it could neither be confirmed or denied but that more information would be coming soon.2 A few weeks later, the band confirmed on its website that it would indeed be touring and posted dates starting April 3 in Ventura, California, and ending April 15 in Dallas, Texas. Despite no official break-up update, many radio stations announced the tour as Molotov's last. In 2007, the band released its album Eternamiente (a portmanteau of eternamente eternally and miente lies) with the hit song "Yofo." In 2008, the song "Apocalypshit", from the album of the same name, was used in the first episode of Breaking Bad, during camper scene. Molotov performed at the 2009 Coachella Music Festival. In an interview, the band talked about the possibility of releasing a live DVD. In a later interview, Randy Ebright said the DVD would possibly be directed by Alfonso Cuaron, with whom they worked on the soundtrack for Cuaron's film Y Tu Mama Tambien. The band's manager, Jorge Mondragón, has said that a book would be published recounting their 15 years as a band. Band lead guitar Tito Fuentes said that their next album would be released independently during 2010. On May 14, 2010, it was announced that the band would perform on Mexico City's Zócalo for the first time in the band's history, after being denied the venue five times before. The band performed in a concert along with other bands such as Jaguares and Maldita Vecindad to protest against Arizona's SB 1070 law. The band recorded their performance in the "The Creation of Peace" festival in Kazan, Russia. In May 2012 this was released as the live album Desde Rusia con amor, with an accompanying DVD. They worked with Mexican film director Olallo Rubio, providing their music to a documentary called Gimme the Power in which Rubio analyzes Mexico under the power of the Institutional Revolutionary Party (Partido Revolucionario Institucional). The documentary was released on June 1, 2012.34 Warped Tour While the band rarely tours the U.S despite drummer Randy Ebright being from Michigan, the band made an exception and played the 1999 Vans Warped Tour to promote their second album Apocalypshit.